


militibus mortem

by Nashira_Deneb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Re-entry Universe - Flamethrower
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashira_Deneb/pseuds/Nashira_Deneb
Summary: que seria de la vida de harry si reencarnara, si por azares de la vida es acogido por shane, volviéndose su pequeño hijo.como sobreviviria a la nueva amenaza que se volveria su vida, y como este echo afectaría a la historia, harry no lo sabe, shane no lo sabe. pero es la hora que la historia tome un nuevo rumbo.Porqué en esta y en las miles de vida que harry tenga que cruzar, él siempre sera un superviviente.





	militibus mortem

Pov Harry 

una luz verde frente a mis ojos fue lo ultimo que vi, en ese momento la muerte me reclamo, estuve esperando esto por muchos años y por fin llego, mí ansiada muerte, no hubo lágrimas, después de todo yo nunca tuve nada, aquellos que algunas quise como a mi familia solo fueron traidores, mascaras vacías bailando en un salón de codicio y fama, y quienes realmente me amaron por lo que soy y no por lo que representó están muertos, vi. aquella luz familiar y camino Sin rumbo por toda la estación, mirando los vagones llenarse de gente

__qué se supone que haga __ susurro a la nada, y como si fuera una mala broma del destinó un tren con forma de gato se detiene frente a mi, miro a todos lados y al no ver a nadie subirse, lo hago yo, me siento en el primer vagón y esperó, el extraño tren arranca a penas termino de sentarme, al principio iba despacio pero luego arranco con fuerza, por un segundo me sentí en mi tercer año, tomando el autobús noctámbulo de nuevo, y como si la peor historia cliché se tratara, el tren empieza a brillar, la luz me ciega por un momento, y en un segundo siento que no puedo respirar, entro en un frenesis de desesperacion y cuando por fin logró recuperar el aliento, abro de nuevo mis ojos solo para ver un lugar desconocido 

__ es un varón __ dice una mujer joven y ahora que la miró bien ¿parece estarme cargando?, intento mirar a todos lados, pero mis movimientos se ven restringidos por las manos de la extraña mujer 

__ quiero que te deshagas de él, como acordamos __ dice otra voz mas débil en lo que puedo suponer esta atrás mío 

__ míralo es tan chiquito y tiene tan bonitos ojos, ¿segura no lo quieres? __ vuelve a pregunta la extraña mujer 

__ estas loca, apenas tengo 16 este mocoso me arruinaría la vida, llévatelo no lo quiero ver __ repite con asco la otra voz, yo solo hago una mueca, no se a donde me trajo el tren, pero al parecer aquí no me quieren, intento hablar pero no puedo y de mi boca solo salen extraños sonidos

__ lo siento renacuajo, pero tampoco hay nada que pueda hacer __ me susurra la extraña mujer, mientras me envuelve en algo y me pone en lo que parece ser una canasta, me siento muy cansado y me duermo, al despertar la extraña mujer me esta mirando, de extraña manera __ espero que te encuentre alguien bueno __ me dice mientras me deja junto a la canasta en el pisó, yo la miro extrañado mientras se aparta de mi y sale corriendo, intente moverme pero a pesar del esfuerzo no pude hacer nada, el lugar se puso muy frío y comenzó a nevar, aquello logro asustarme un poco, acabo de aparecer en este extraño lugar y ¿ ya voy a morir?, me pregunte, alce mis manos intentando atrapar los copos.

..............................................................................................

Pov Shane. 

me tocaba patrullar con Rick, lo cual no era tan malo, lo malo era que no dejaba de hablar como idiota de su hijo 

__ entonces Carl me miro y dijo Papa, es su primera palabra y fue papa __ volvía a repetirme Rick por doceava vez.

__ si hermano, ya me lo habías dicho __ respondí en tono aburrido cuando de la nada apareció una chica enfrente nuestro, tuve que frenar en auto con fuerza y me salve de atropellarla solo por milímetros

__ que no vez por donde caminas __ grite, mientras me bajaba del auto junto a Rick, solo para ver como la chica corría desesperadamente lejos de nosotros 

__ ¿ como que actuaba raro no crees? __ me pregunto Rick, yo solo lo mire, en ese momento vi como pequeños copos comenzaban a caer; me encogí de hombros, y íbamos regresar de nuevo al auto cuando una risa infantil me alerto, vi la cara desencajada de Rick mientras entramos al callejón de donde parecía provenir el ruido 

__ no lo creo __ dijo Rick conmociono al ver las pequeñas manitos que salían de la canasta en el suelo a unos poco pasos de nosotros, me acerque rápidamente y alce la canasta para encontrarme con la cosa mas pequeña y hermosa que jamás había visto 

__ es un bebe __ volvió a susurrar Rick, mientras la pequeña cosita nos miraba, con esos enormes y hermosos ojos 

__ hace mucho frío aquí, volvamos a la patrulla __ dije mientras sacaba a la cosita y le daba la canasta a Rick 

__ es muy pequeño, ni Carl era tan pequeño cuando nació __ dijo Rick mientras abría la puerta para que pasara junto al bebé, coloco la canasta en la parte trasera y se subió, esta vez el manejaba por obvias razones 

__ no debe de tener ni unas horas, que tipo de animal abandonaría a tan hermosa criatura, en un lugar como este y con este clima __ gruñí mientras miraba al bebé, el cual me miraba y como si me hubiera entendido agacho la cabecita y llevó mi mano a su boca, no pude evitar sonreírle 

__ en primera ni yo comprendo como puede existir esos tipos de padres, y segunda no es una criatura Shane, es un bebé __ me corrigió Rick con una mirada pensativa a la carretera __ pobre niño, acaba de venir al mundo y ya es huérfano __ termino de susurrar Rick a lo que yo solo lo mire un momento para luego mirar al pequeño  
  
__ yo, me lo quiero quedar __ susurre a lo que Rick me miro sorprendido 

__ estas loco Shane, jamás te lo dejarían, en primera para adoptar a un niño tienes que pasar por muchos trámites, y créeme tu no apruebas algunos de ellos __ me dijo Rick sin apartar su mirada de mí 

__ por su tamaño y el echo de que lo encontramos abandonado puedo deducir que la madre no lo tuvo en un hospital, por lo tanto el bebe no esta registrado y si lo registro a mi nombré todos pensaran que es mi hijo y de esa forma no podrán quitármelo __ dije determinado, a lo que oí a Rick suspirar exasperadamente 

__estas seguro Shane, ser padre no es fácil y no es algo con lo que puedas jugar, si haces esto es para siempre __ me dijo Rick mirándome fijamente 

__ nunca estuve mas seguro en mi vida __ le respondí mirándolo fijamente 

__ entonces hagamos esto __ me respondió, mientras cambia de dirección__ conozco a una enfermera que podrá ayudarnos, es una buena chica y me ayudo mucho durante el embarazo de Lori, aunque aun así necesitáramos una buena historia __ me dijo Rick sin apartar su mirada del camino  
  
__ lo tengo __ dije inmediatamente, y como si el cachorro me entendiera comenzó a reír, yo le sonreí de vuelta

__ mmm... creo que tengo que pensar en un nombre para ti verdad __ le dije a lo que el pequeño me miró fijamente __ Rick me creerás loco pero creo que el niño me entiende __ le susurre a Rick sin apartar mi mirada del cachorro el cuál aun seguía mirándome 

__ claro que lo hace Shane, los bebes reaccionan a las voces, y tienden a reaccionar en basé a eso __ me respondió Rick sin voltearme a ver 

__ tu si que te tomaste eso de la paternidad enserio verdad __ le pregunté alzando una ceja a lo que Rick solo se rió

__ y tu también deberías, después de todo serás padre soltero __ me respondió con burla

__ ya llegamos __ dije cuando vi como Rick terminaba de estacionarse, a lo que el solo volvió a reírse por mi patética forma de escapé, abrigué bien al cachorro con la manta y mi chaqueta antes de salir del auto 

__ estas seguro __ me volvió a preguntar Rick, yo dudé un momento pero sólo me faltó volver a mirar esos enormes ojos verdes para volver a convencerme que esto era lo que debía hacer 

__sí __ respondí sin duda y después de esa respuesta caminamos hacia el hospital.

..........................................................................................  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Continuará...........


End file.
